Another Result of Too Much Sugar
by Spiffy
Summary: Yet again I had some sugar,and this is the result. Light Tracey bashing in it,just to warn you Tracey fans.


  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note: This story is dedicated to the rubber duck my sister and I found at the park,I named him Mistah Quackahz,but my mom made us throw him away. Also,before I wrote this I ate a container full of sugar from a babybottle pop;I didn't eat the lolipop part. =P  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea for Miracle Grow coolatas,this story,PPM,NTHC,and the(made-up)phone number 1-800-FATBOY and that's it. NOTHING ELSE IS MINE!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash rode a Marril to the moon. Ash got off it,and as it flew back down to earth,the Marril flipped him off and killed Tracey. Ash licked the moon. It tasted like rat poison. Ash screamed like a little girl,then dropped dead because he couldn't breath. Tracey dropped dead too. The year was -1642. Misty was serving in World War IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. She got her arm blown off,but she was okay. A stripper named Tracey came to Misty's trench and danced for her. Misty was happy,and pretended the stripper was Ash, because she didn't know he was dead. Misty fell asleep on an exploding mine,she was okay,but Tracey died. Pikachu bought a new bathing suit. It was pink and it had ketchup stains on it. Tracey got a rash and blew up. Brock was in a boat. It started raining women,and Brock was happy. The women did the macarena with Brock. Vulpix came out of her Pokéball and pushed Tracey overboard. Brock turned into a piano. Meowth celebrated is 943rd birthday by bungee-jumping off Mt. Etna. Tracey went too,but he forgot his cord and died. Meowth recieved a midget named Samuel. Jessie took a picture of a pair of underpants laying in the road. A mailbox ran over the underpants and Jessie cried. Jessie ate Grandma Henry's garden hose,a ladder,a block of wood,Tracey,somebodies heart,a boom-box,a clown,a lucky rabbit's foot,a merry-go-round,A rubber duckie named Mistah Quackahz,Jigglypuff's markerphone,a Mankey,Brock's family,the whole state of Ohio,Ash's bedroom,and 3 of James' bottlecaps. Jessie wasn't fat. Tracey was,so he died. James was singing Bootyliscious by Destiny's Child. A Pidgey landed on his head and he screamed. James was so scared, he grabbed a knife and shot Tracey. James found a pencil sharpener in the haystack.  
  
Not The End!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where are they now?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash- He is alive again for some reason,and does the voice of Spike the dog on the TV show Rugrats.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Marril- Got it's middle finger cut off in an accident that involved a bathtub,a lizard,and a piece of cheese.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Misty- She ended up dying on the day of her wedding. She was going to marry her Phyduck.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Pikachu- Became an antique dealer. He is 62 years old and lives in Denver,Colorado.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Brock- He somehow married all of the women. He is the only piano to have been married and divorced by 6,631,247,960 women.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Vulpix- She works as an exotic dancer. She also has appeared in -7 issues of Poké Porn Magazine.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Meowth- Samuel ran away from him. Meowth works as a stunt double for Jackie Chan. Since Jackie does his own stunts, Meowth is still poor.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Jessie- She got a haircut that makes her head look like a pineapple,and adopted 73 kids that are all afraid of her.  
  
Tracey- Dead.  
  
Ned the hateful clown- NTHC was also known as James. He changed his name and became a hateful clown.  
  
Tracey- Alive. AAAHHH!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
***SPECIAL POLICE BULIETIN***  
  
THE POKEMON VICTREBELL IS STILL ON THE RUN FROM THE POLICE. HE WAS LAST SEEN IN A DUNKIN' DONUTS IN WYOMING BEATING THE MANAGER SENSELESS BECAUSE THEY HAD NO MIRACLE GROW COOLATAS. HE DOES INDEED NOW HAVE A PURPLE GOATEE. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON THIS VICIOUS CRIMINAL PLEASE CALL THE KANSAS CITY POLICE AT 1-800-FATBOY. THERE IS ALSO A $-50,000 REWARD FOR ANYBODY WHO CAN TURN HIM IN. WANTED ALIVE OR DEAD,YOUR PICK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
